


Втроем

by fandom_MassEffect, Raella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Постканон. Каноничная смерть персонажаБета —meg_aka_moula
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Втроем

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Каноничная смерть персонажа
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Наверное, это уже можно было назвать привычкой — встречаться на Земле двенадцатого апреля. Что-то сродни алкоголизму или наркомании: нездоровое и нелогичное пристрастие, дарующее краткий миг облегчения, а потом приносящее горькое похмелье и боль еще худшую. И это было сильнее их.

— Здравствуй, Лиара. — Голос Аленко был вежлив и спокоен. — Я сейчас в Риме.

— Тогда добрый день, Кайден. Я в Париже. Где встретимся?

— Приезжай сюда. Отель «Пенелопа», триста второй номер.

— Буду через час.

Она отменила свою бронь в отеле, сделала несколько звонков, отправила с десяток сообщений, а потом подключила Глифа к автоответчику и села в арендованный аэрокар.

Лиара задала маршрут и, закрыв глаза, откинулась в кресле. Она в который раз вспомнила, как это случилось впервые: в день, когда на «Нормандии» починили квантовомеханический передатчик, и они узнали, что Шепард больше нет.

Снова.

На панихиде Аленко держал табличку с выбитым на ней именем, и Лиара видела, как дрожат его руки, видела упрямо сжатые челюсти, читала яростное неверие во взгляде — такое же, какое разрывало ее собственное сердце. Так же, как и у него, у Лиары не хватило сил сказать поминальную речь. Все слова были напрасными и ничтожными. Они беззвучно пузырились и лопались на губах, будто кровавая пена, идущая горлом. Огромное, как океан, горе растворяло ее в своих кислотных глубинах. И от того, что она переживала это во второй раз, было только больнее.

После панихиды Кайден развернулся и почти бегом рванул к лифту. И всем было понятно, куда он отправится. Лиара и сама хотела бы войти в каюту Шепард, обнять подушку, которой касалась ее голова, и замереть, окончательно раствориться в том бездонном океане. Она вернулась в свою каюту, попыталась занять себя работой, но поняла, что ее мысли скачут, а руки не попадают по символам интерфейса. Какое-то время она стояла, бездумно глядя в мельтешащие экраны, а потом вытащила из шкафчика бутылку с эласой, припрятанную на случай победы, и отправилась на верхнюю палубу.

Лиара сама не знала, чего хочет от Кайдена — утешить его или быть им утешенной.

Он сидел на кровати Шепард, зарывшись лицом в знакомую черную толстовку. У его ног стояла початая бутылка виски. Аленко поднял взгляд — мертвый, абсолютно ничего не выражающий. Лиара подошла, села рядом и обняла Кайдена за плечи, в надежде, что тепло чужого тела изгонит смерть из ее собственных глаз. Но легче не становилось, как раз наоборот, тоска стала в два раза сильнее. Должно быть, Аленко почувствовал то же самое. Он поднял бутылку, сделал глоток прямо из горлышка и протянул ей:

— Будешь?

Лиара кивнула и тоже влила в себя алкоголь.

Они молчали, передавая друг другу бутылку, пока та не опустела. А потом открыли эласу и продолжили. Где-то на середине бутылки Лиара начала говорить — сбивчиво, бессвязно и неостановимо. Слова лились сами, но от них тоже не становилось легче. Они стали кровью, вытекающей из раны. Кайден вдруг посмотрел на нее, как будто увидел только теперь, схватил за руку и спросил хрипло:

— Ты можешь мне ее показать? Мне кажется, если я не увижу ее прямо сейчас — окончательно спячу.

Желание снова увидеть Шепард самой стало совершенно невозможным. Лиара опять кивнула, обняла Кайдена еще крепче, прижалась своим лбом к его и попросила:

— Представляй ее.

Разумеется, идея была плохой, а они оказались слишком пьяны, чтобы это понимать.

Лиара осознала это, когда увидела Шепард в своих руках — руках Кайдена. Она впервые прижимала к себе ее обнаженное тело, покрывала его поцелуями, слышала ее томные и поощряющие возгласы.

Это было прекрасно. Это было невыносимо.

Лиара так любила ее сейчас — и своим сердцем, и сердцем Кайдена! Растворялась в ней, купалась в ее огненном взгляде, погружаясь в нее нетерпеливыми толчками, сливаясь с ней не только телом — всей душой. Это счастье, это неистовое наслаждение было и ее счастьем и наслаждением. Пусть и разделенным не на двоих, а на троих. Пусть недолгим и эфемерным. Оно было. Оно лишало дыхания, переполняло и перемалывало в сияющую звездную пыль. Лиара услышала крик, полный любви и страсти — свой, Шепард, Аленко, свитый в одну ноту.

И когда связь прервалась, это оказалось хуже смерти.

Из груди Кайдена вырвался глухой стон. Он до боли стиснул ее плечи, все так же прижимаясь лбом, и разрыдался — бурно и безутешно. Это было страшно. Это было травмирующе и совершенно нестерпимо. Лиара почувствовала, что ее собственная плотина тоже сломана, сокрушена и уничтожена, и, наконец, позволила себе заплакать.

Когда слезы иссякли, они сидели, по-прежнему обнявшись. Лиара, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает, нашла губы Кайдена и поцеловала. Недавно пережитое на двоих видение все еще держало ее в ласковых и острых лапах — и Аленко, очевидно, тоже, потому что он ей ответил. Они оба снова сжимали в своих руках Шепард. И поцелуй, скорбный и болезненный, постепенно проникся страстью — такой же горькой и ранящей. Бережные прикосновения сменились ласками, те становились все более настойчивыми. Мешающая одежда полетела на пол, тепло двух тел погрузилось в упругую мягкость кровати, все еще помнящей запах Шепард. И она была здесь третьей — вплетенная в их объятия, растворенная во вкусе их поцелуев, вросшая в их кожу. И почти зримо ощущаемая в соприкосновении их тел.

Позже они лежали, обнявшись, и снова плакали. А одевшись, разошлись, не сказав друг другу ни слова.

Лиара вспоминала и вспоминала этот эпизод, и никак не могла дать ему оценку. Было ли это взаимным утешением, или предательством, или просто данью уничтожающему их обоих чувству?

Почти через год, одиннадцатого апреля, она получила сообщение от Кайдена: «Я на Земле. Хочу снова тебя увидеть. И ее». Лиара ответила, не раздумывая: «Вылетаю».

И сейчас, поднимаясь на лифте в триста второй номер отеля «Пенелопа», она испытывала все то же смешанное чувство — боль пополам с предвкушением. Во взгляде встретившего ее Кайдена была такая же голодная и жадная мука.

И они опять разделили объятие вечности, и целовали друг друга, и любили друг друга — и в то же время любили только ее. Тем единственный способом, который им остался.


End file.
